


When in Rome

by musette22, wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris and Sebastian are in Rome for the CA:TWS press tour. When their evening flight back to the States is cancelled due to adverse weather conditions, the boys are forced to spend another night together in The Eternal City. Not exactly a hardship, if it wasn’t for the fact that the boys have been keeping secrets from each other. In such close quarters, will it be possible to keep their feelings to themselves?





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first collaboration between Wintersoldier1989 and Musette22. Since we both love and write Evanstan so much, we figured we’d see what would happen if we combined forces. We had a lot of fun plotting and writing this story together, each of us taking on one of the boys’ POV’s (Seb: Wintersoldier1989 and Chris: Musette22). We hope you enjoy; if so, there might be might be more to come!

**Sebastian**

 

_Attenzione passeggeri!_

The fast speaking Italian voice came from the airport’s intercom system.

“Oh no, there it is. The nail in our coffin,” I said, turning to the large, sculpted body sitting next to me.

“Don’t be such a negative Ned, Seb. Maybe the nice Italian lady is telling us that our flight is about to board,” Chris replied cheekily, ever the optimist, despite the storming sky behind him.

“The writing is on the wall, Evans. We’re going to be stuck here overnight.” I lifted my phone showing him the flight cancellation notice in my email.

“Huh, well it seems we’ve found ourselves in a pickle then, haven’t we?” he said, a contemplative smile still plastered on his gorgeous face.

“Ugh, it’s just my luck that we’re in Rome during a freak hailstorm.” I craned my neck in attempt to stretch the tightening muscles. We’d been sitting in the lounge for more than a few hours waiting for the weather to clear and hopefully get back to the states before morning. I was a lousy flyer on the best of days, but with this crazy weather upon us, I’d turned into a walking bundle of nerves.

Mackie, Scarlett, Anthony and Joe had flown out this morning, heading to New York after we’d wrapped up our press conference at the hotel. I was heading to the West Coast for some production meetings and Chris was going back home to his place in LA. Since we’d both opted for the direct flight from Rome to LA, Chris had suggested we use the couple extra hours to explore The Eternal City.

“Can’t blame yourself, man. This one’s on mother nature. At least, it didn’t hail on us at Trevi Fountain, she was kind enough to let us finish our sightseeing.”

I sarcastically rolled my eyes at his cheerfulness. Sometimes I swore that Chris Evans was the most positive human being on the planet, just another example of his perfection.

“Okay, so what should we do?” I asked, my phone clenched in my grasp. Thankfully, I wasn’t sporting Bucky’s metal arm or my phone would surely be a pile of scrap metal and broken glass by now.

“Let’s see what the nice lady at the counter has to say and go from there?” he suggested, looking me in the eye. “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry,” he added, clearly reading the anxiety on my face. I blushed at his comforting tone and gave him my best sincere smile, which I’m sure looked more like a constipated grimace. _Way to play it cool, Stan._

Chris made his way to talk to the employee working in the executive lounge. I watched him as he leaned his forearm on the counter and gave the woman his panty-dropping smile. The woman gave him a flirtatious smile in return, helpless against his stunning good looks and charming personality. _I know the feeling, lady._

Chris was the most genuine person I’d ever met and the fact that he was incredibly attractive had definitely not helped my attempt to quell any romantic feelings I’d been having as of late. We’d been close friends for years now and while I was well acquainted with his flirty and touchy-feely demeanor, with all the apprehension I’d been feeling shortly after our arrival at the airport, being in such close proximity to him all day was challenging me to keep my cool.

“Bad news,” Chris reported making his way back over to me, walking with his casually cool stride. “They’ve grounded all flights tonight but after giving her a dose of the good ‘ol Evans charm, she managed to book us on the first flight out in the morning, provided the weather clears up. I’m going to call for a car to take us back to the hotel.”

I appreciated Chris taking charge of this clusterfuck, my mind tended to cease basic functions in times of distress. This being no exception. And despite my best efforts, it was clear that Chris had picked up on my agitation. Seeing as we’d checked our luggage upon arrival at the airport this afternoon, we each only had what we’d planned to carry on. I carried my backpack and Chris his black duffle as I followed him down the long corridor, heading towards the terminal exit.

 _You just gotta get back to your hotel and everything will be fine._ I repeated the mantra over and over in my head. Chris was talking to someone on the phone, I presumed the hotel concierge who would contact the car service that had dropped us off six hours ago.

We exited the terminal and made our way to the parking area, the pavement covered in ice from the storm. I squeezed my backpack straps and rocked back and forth on my heels still unable to calm my nerves.

“Ummm, so change of plans,” Chris warned, turning to face me. “There are no cars in the vicinity, the concierge said because of the storm it could be a couple more hours. Believe it or not, the Italians aren’t exactly great drivers in these conditions.”

My eyes went wide taking in the long line of our fellow stranded passengers, “So we’re staying here?”

Chris looked unsure himself of what to do. Just then a set of headlights appeared, a taxi pulling up to the nearby taxi stand. “We’re going to take a cab!” he shouted with renewed enthusiasm as if he’d just found the cure for cancer.

Chris jogged over to the employee working the taxi stand and slid him what I can only assume was a couple hundred euro bills. The guy’s eyes lit up and Chris waved me over to where they were standing.

My face flamed as we skipped the line and slid into the taxi.

“Dove?” a thick Italian accent belonging to the driver asked.

“Hassler Roma,” Chris replied.

“Molto bene!” the driver replied, nodding his head in approval of our hotel choice.

I settled against the less than comfortable back seat, it was obvious that European cars weren’t built to hold two six-foot men in the backseat, our denim covered thighs touched in the close quarters. My knee bumped against Chris’ as the driver exited the terminal and bounced along the cobblestone. I could feel my skin heat and shiver ran up my spine and shook my shoulders at the simple contact.

“You cold?” Chris asked, concern sparking his expression. A look I’d seen a lot tonight.

“Nah, I’m good,” I answered, embarrassed that he’d noticed my body’s reaction, but thankful he remained unaware of the cause.

“Here, take my jacket,” he said, already awkwardly pulling the bomber off his shoulders and down his long arms in the cramped space and thrust it towards me.

“But then _you’ll_ be cold,” I argued. “I’ll be fine, I grew up in New York.”

“And I grew up in Boston. If anyone knows the cold, it’s this Boston Boy,” he said pointing to himself with his thumb. “Man, I swear I’ve seen it all, a little hail is nothing to worry about.”

The hail continued to ping against the roof and windows of the taxi, the wipers going full speed.

“Listen, you’ve just got a t-shirt on. Looks like the New Yorker was the one who was unprepared, Seb. Me, the Bostonian? I’ve got a jacket _and_ a long sleeve shirt.” He gestured his hands to his tight burgundy henley that stretched deliciously over his well-defined chest, as if it wasn’t something I dreamt about regularly. Chris had a penchant for tight shirts that hugged his muscles perfectly and I certainly appreciated his style.

“Take it, Seb. I’m not taking no for an answer,” he said firmly, because that’s who he was at his core; Chris Evans was a fixer.

“Okay,” I conceded. I reached for the jacket in his hands but Chris was already reaching to lay it over my shoulders. _Jesus Christ_. A warm and masculine scent, that I knew distinctly as Chris, drifted to my nose. Instinctually, I inhaled deeply, the intoxicating smell overwhelming my senses. _I was so fucked._

“Scusate, ragazzi,” the driver said redirecting our attention and ultimately ending the jacket debate.

“Yes, sir,” Chris responded warmly, his arm still resting on my shoulders. Unthinking, I felt myself lean into him.

The man beamed, “Chiamami Giovanni.”

“Giovanni, eh? Nice to meet you,” Chris replied with a smile giving my shoulder a squeeze. “I’m Chris and this here is Sebastian.”

I gave a small wave to our driver, my body relaxing under the weight of his arm, the warmth of his body heating mine both literally and figuratively.

“Siete in luna di miele, ragazzi?” Giovanni asked making eye contact with me in the rearview mirror.

I quickly looked at Chris who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion at the man’s question. “You’re the polyglot. This is all you, Seb.”

I rolled my eyes at him, “I speak as much Italian as you do, Evans. Pizza and carbonara are the extent of my vocabulary. Plus, weren’t you saying just yesterday that your mom is half Italian?”

“Don’t leave the man waiting, Sebastian. We don’t want to be rude.” Chris chided, a shit eating grin on his face.

I shot him a harmless glare, took a deep breath and replied, “Si, signore,” giving it my best shot.

“Ah! Che bello, due piccioncini!” Giovanni replied emphatically.

Chris and I looked at each other, then back at the man in the rearview mirror nodding politely and giving him wide smiles, having no idea what he’d just said. Chris lifted his arm and placed his hands on his knees, tapping small drumming motions with his fingers. We continued the slow trek back towards the heart of Rome and I curiously wondered what Giovanni had asked us. _Luna di miele english translation,_ I typed phonetically into a Google search. The cell service in the current weather conditions left a lot to be desired as the webpage took what seemed like forever to load. Finally the translation appeared. _Honeymoon!? Oh shit._ I could feel the panic flood my body and my eyes were wide as I lifted them to the sparkling blue ones next to me.

“Everything okay,” Chris asked as I jerked back to my side of the car. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Seb.”

 _Definitely shouldn’t have been inhaling his scent, wearing his jacket or leaning into him._ I scolded myself mentally listing my numerous slip ups.

My brain and body were currently incapable of forming any thoughts into words. Chris’ brow furrowed at my abrupt displacement, but his attention was suddenly pulled to the road ahead as the car began to slow, almost to a halt. “Oh no! La strada è chiusa,” the cabbie sputtered in a concerned tone.

“That can’t be good,” Chris declared, looking ahead.

“No good,” Giovanni concurred in stilted English.

There were many cars stopped on the road, red tail lights lighting up the dark.

“Looks like there’s been an accident,” I said stating the obvious.

“I don’t think we’re making it back to our hotel tonight,” Chris guessed, quickly assessing the situation.

Giovanni quickly pulled a U-turn and headed back the way we came. “Signori, non vi preoccupate. I help you,” he added.

“Uh, that’s okay, you don’t…” I started, still reeling at the thought that somehow we’d managed to give Giovanni, a man we’d known for less than 30 minutes the false impression that Chris and I were on our honeymoon.

“Thanks!” Chris interrupted cheerfully, silencing my objection. “See, Seb. Nothing to worry about, Giovanni here is gonna help us.” He squeezed my shoulder in attempt to ease my worry, but I think my tense muscles might have just hurt his hand instead.

A few minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of a modest but unmistakably Italian building. Giovanni got out of the car and opened the door on Chris’ side. We both hurried out of the safety of the car and into firing range of the small pellets of ice still falling from the sky. Chris held his duffle over both of our heads in a feeble attempt to dodge the hail.

The three of us entered the building into a small foyer. A small Italian woman was stationed at a desk in the middle, equipped with a phone and a row of keys on hooks on the wall.

“Questa coppia ha bisogno di una stanza,” the cabbie spoke to the woman at the desk gesturing to both me and Chris.

“You’re in luck, gentlemen,” the woman replied warmly. “I can help.”

Chris handed our cabbie a generous tip on top of our taxi fare, “Call it hazard pay.”

“Grazie! Grazie mille! Arrivederci ragazzi!” Giovanni waved enthusiastically making his way back outside to his taxi.

“Be careful out there, Giovanni and grazie!” Chris called to his new friend. I gave Giovanni a thankful wave and a large exhale of relief left my lungs, in a couple short minutes I was going to be able to put this emotionally draining day behind me and finally close my eyes.

“Oh look, there’s that Italian blood,” I joked, giving Chris a teasing smirk.

“You bet,” Chris winked. “I’ll be fluent before the night’s over.”

I chuckled at Chris’ joke and could physically feel my anxiety easing. He was always able to say just the right thing to help calm me down. We both turned back to face the woman at the desk.

“We’ll take two rooms,” I said sliding my credit card towards her. “We’re happy to pay extra for the late arrival.”

“I’m so sorry, signore, but I only have one room left,” the woman replied apologetically. “Is that okay?”

I felt my stomach tighten again at the implication of her words, unable to form a reply to her question.

“We’ll take it,” Chris answered for me, as I choked down the lump in my throat.

“It’ll be okay, Seb. We’ve had a long day and need to get some rest, we’ll make it work.” There he went again, determined to solve the problem.

I slid my card back into my wallet and the clerk passed the keys to Chris. He bent to grab his duffle bag and my eyes fixated on the firm but perfectly round ass in front of me. Seeing him in that position had my cheeks flushing and cock stiffening and my mind filling with wanton thoughts.

I followed Chris up the two short flights of stairs, my hardening cock not quite ready to give up the enjoyable view. Chris slid the metal key into the lock and opened the door and flipped on the lights as we entered the small room.

“Well it’s not quite the Four Seasons, but it’s cozy. I like it,” Chris commented.

I could barely comprehend the words he spoke, my gaze having moved from the beautiful sight of his delicious ass to the flower patterned double bed that took up most of the room.

“But there’s only one bed,” I finally managed to stammer.

“Looks like we’re gonna be bed buddies.” He gave me his megawatt smile. “And as a gesture of good will, I’ll even let you be the big spoon,” he giggled, reclining on the bed, his broad frame taking up a majority of the mattress’ surface area.

I could feel my face turn the color of a vine ripened tomato in the heat of summer at the mere suggestion of my body wrapped about his. The number of times I’d had that particular fantasy was far more than I’d ever like to admit. I slid my backpack off my shoulders and strategically placed it in front of my eager cock. 

Fuck. I was going to share a bed with Chris Evans. This was a sick fucking joke. A million other people would happily trade places with me. This whole messed up situation was just a giant tease of a fantasy that I wished so desperately could come true. But there’s no way I could tell Chris how I felt about him and jeopardize the amazing friendship we had. Now, I just had to figure out a way to keep my mouth shut and my dick soft until the sun rose tomorrow morning.

 

***

 

**Chris**

 

Walking up the stairs to our hotel room, I could hardly believe my luck. This whole day had been one long chain of fortunate turns of events, if you asked me.

First, I got to spend a gloriously free afternoon wandering around Rome with just Sebastian: drinking espresso at a picturesque little coffee bar, taking pictures of beautiful, ancient buildings (plus a few sneaky ones of Seb) and topping it off with some of the best ice cream I'd ever had in my life – apart from my beloved Brighams, of course; Brighams would always hold the top spot, no matter how fancy those Italians got with their creations. At some point, some of Sebastian’s gelato had ended up on his cheek, and he’d looked so cute with that smudge of pistachio on his face that it had taken everything I had to point it out to him rather than to lean in and clean it off myself – preferably with my tongue.

There had been lots of little moments like that throughout the day. Moments that filled my stomach with a kaleidoscope of butterflies and my heart with that confusing mixture of nerves and affection I knew all too well by now. A few times, I even thought I saw a hint of a similar sentiment in Sebastian’s eyes and thought _maybe_ … But then he’d laugh and look away, and I’d had to concede that it was most likely just wishful thinking. Again. You’d think that after years of knowing and wanting him, I would’ve made peace with the fact that Seb didn’t want me back, but apparently not. It was okay, though. Just spending time with him like this was enough. I mean, it wasn’t, but I did my best to be grateful anyway.

Nevertheless, as we headed to the airport, I realized with a pang that I wasn't ready for our time together to end just yet. Wasn’t ready to part ways with him again, even if it was (hopefully) just for a couple of weeks.

Almost as if the heavens had heard my silent laments and took pity on me, a freak hailstorm had occurred out of nowhere, followed by the announcement that our flight had been cancelled. To me, the fact that we were going to have to spend another night in Rome, just the two of us, was like a gift had been dropped right into my lap. But Sebastian must have been really keen to get home for some reason, because he was suddenly anxious, a little upset even. I'd done my best to cheer him up and make him feel as comfortable and safe as possible, taking charge by rebooking our flights for the morning and finding us a cab back to the hotel, all while remaining staunchly optimistic.

I had an unexpected ally in our chatty cabbie, whose cheerful demeanor and good-naturedly nosy inquiries succeeded in lifting some of the heaviness that seemed to hang around Sebastian like a cloak. To provide Seb with a further distraction, I had pretended not to know any Italian when Giovanni had asked about the reason for our visit to Rome. _Honeymoon_ , the man had said. God, I wished. I was happy to pretend he was right, though, just for a little while. After all, what Seb didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him and he’d seemed perfectly oblivious, as usual.

The distraction had seemed to work – at least, until the moment we ran into unexpected trouble on the road and had been forced to take a detour. Giovanni ended up dropping us off at a completely different hotel than the one we’d stayed at the previous couple of nights. Which was fine, of course; we were grateful to get out of the hail and have a place to spend the night. But the hotel was very small, and when the lady at the front desk told us she only had one room left, Seb had gone a little pale and turned even quieter than before our taxi ride.

He was trudging up the stairs behind me now like he was heading to the gallows. I did my best not to take it personally, not to let it get to me, but even for someone as positively minded as I was, that wasn’t an easy feat. I’d always known and accepted that my feelings were one-sided, but seeing how unhappy Seb was at the prospect of sharing a room with me was still more than a little hurtful. Unexpected, too. We were friends, weren’t we? Good friends, even, I liked to think. We’d gotten along like a house on fire from the first moment we met and since then our friendship had only gone from strength to strength. So why was Sebastian looking so miserable now? I could have just asked him, of course, but deep down I was terrified of the answer and would much rather just distract him with silly jokes until he was himself again.

I turned the old-fashioned key in the old-fashioned lock and swung open the door to our room. “Well it’s not quite the Four Seasons, but it’s cozy. I like it,” I said, as I took in the Tuscany-themed interior.

And then I registered the bed. That’s right, bed. Singular.

Technically, it was a double. Realistically, for two six foot tall men to sleep in that bed together, they would have to huddle up awfully close. With its ornate headboard and antique-looking frame, this bed was clearly made for people with an Italian build, rather than great, hulking American ones.

“But… there’s only one bed,” Sebastian said eventually, sounding confused.

I shrugged, far more carelessly than I felt. “Looks like we’re gonna be bed buddies.” I sat down on the mattress and smiled widely at him, trying to get him to relax. “And as a gesture of good will, I’ll even let you be the big spoon.”

Sebastian flushed adorably and stared at me for a moment, awkwardly holding his backpack in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity, his shoulders sagged and he heaved a sigh that sounded far more defeated that it had any right to be.

“Fine,” he said, before squaring his shoulders and shooting me a glare that lacked heat. “But if you hog the covers I will push you out of that bed, I swear to god.”

 _That’s better_ , I thought, grinning at him. Then a thought occurred to me. “Hey,” I said. “It’s still kinda early. How about we go and see if this place has a bar?”

Seb looked mildly relieved. “Yeah, that’s a great idea.”

So out we went again, taking the single flight of stairs down to the ground floor, past the lobby and into a bar that was really more of a large living room. It was cozy, though, with a crackling fire and comfy-looking armchairs dotted around it. A lot of them were occupied, by couples sitting closely together mostly, but there were still a few free ones near the window. That suited me fine, because I always ran hot and sitting near the fire would undoubtedly just make me sweat. Not that I’d mind getting sweaty with Sebastian, but I’d prefer it to be under slightly different circumstances.

“You sit down,” I told him, nodding at the empty chairs. “I’ll go and get us a drink.”

After ordering two neat double whiskeys from the jovial, elderly man at the bar – I had a hunch he was the receptionist lady’s husband, or at least some sort of family relation – I made my way back over to Seb, who had now turned to mournfully staring out the window at the hail that was still pelting down outside.

I nudged his shoulder with one of the glasses. “Here you go,” I said, handing him his drink and dropping down into the chair opposite him. It was like sinking into a velvet cloud. “Damn, these are comfy.”

Seb huffed out a laugh. “True.” He raised his glass in a silent toast, and I leaned forward to clink my glass with his before taking a sip. The amber liquid burned pleasantly in my throat on the way down, and Sebastian let out a contented hum.

“See?” I said, glancing at him. “This isn’t so bad, is it?”

Seb’s face softened and he smiled, shaking his head slowly from side to side. “No,” he said. “No, it isn’t.” After a pause, he added, “Sorry I’ve been such a Debbie Downer tonight, Chris. Guess I’m just not great at adjusting to changes of plans.”

“And here I was thinking you just didn’t want to be stuck with me for another night,” I chuckled, the joke sounding a little weak even to my own ears.

Sebastian stilled, looking oddly stricken for a moment, but the look was gone as quickly as it appeared. Then he laughed, rolling his eyes at me. “Yeah, because you’re just _terrible_ company.”

I laughed too, knowing that he’d meant that in a sarcastic way, and yet I couldn’t deny the tiny pinprick of hurt I felt at the words. I took another sip of my whisky to disguise my reaction, and when I turned to him next, the expression on Seb’s handsome face was tinged with concern.

“You know I’m joking right?” he asked, scrutinizing me with his keen, slate grey eyes.

“Yeah, of course,” I said breezily, schooling my features as best I could and flashing him a reassuring smile. Though not reassuring enough, apparently, because Sebastian leaned forward in his chair, elbows on his knees and looking at me intently.

“Hey, Chris. I mean it. You know I love spending time with you, right?” He looked so earnest then. For a brief moment it looked like he was going to add something else, but then he seemed to decide against it.

I wished he’d just said it, whatever it was. Even after having known him for years, I found this man just so excruciatingly hard to read sometimes. I needed all the words I could get. We looked at each other silently for a minute or two, something passing between us that caused my stomach to tighten in anticipation, although I didn’t know exactly of _what_. I attempted to swallow down the sudden lump in my throat, all my usual bravado abandoning me just when I needed it most.

“You do?” My voice came out hoarser than I’d have liked it to.

Something flashed behind Sebastian’s eyes – exasperation? frustration? – before he bowed his head and quietly said, “Of course I do, Chris. Would’ve thought you’d have figured that out by now.”

The statement was ambiguous enough to leave me with more questions than it answered. _Would’ve figured_ what _out by now, exactly?_ I thought, feeling a surge of frustration myself this time. Was I just reading into things again? Or were we actually saying more than we were saying, right now?

I bent closer to him, waiting until he looked up again, but I couldn’t read the look in his eyes.

“You know I can be a little thick, sometimes,” I said slowly, wanting to imbue the words with the right amount of significance. “If you wanna tell me something, you might be better off just spelling it out for me.”

Never looking away from his face, I watched as Seb’s expression gradually morphed from startled to conflicted, his forehead furrowing and his teeth digging into his lower lip so hard it turned white.

“I can’t,” he said finally.

The two little words, said in that pained tone of voice, hit me like a ton of bricks. My eyes went wide and I backed up without consciously deciding to do so. At my reaction, Sebastian’s face shuttered instantly. He sat up too, averting his gaze to stare at a point somewhere over my right shoulder, and I immediately realized I’d made a mistake. I cursed myself inwardly.

“Sebastian,” I said urgently. “Seb. Hey, look at me.”

With visible reluctance, Seb turned his eyes back to mine, and the apprehension in his expression heightened my suspicions as to what had just happened. I couldn’t believe it, not quite, but it was impossible not to read _something_ into our interaction. My first priority, however, was to put Sebastian’s mind at ease.

“It’s okay,” I told him, tilting my head a little as I smiled at him. “You’re fine. Don’t worry, alright?”

Sebastian shifted in his chair and gave me a hesitant look, studying my face. Whatever he saw there, it must have reassured him, because he nodded and said, “Alright.”

I took a slow, deep breath. “Alright. You wanna call it a night?”

Seb finished the last of his whiskey, knocking it back like he was in desperate need of some Dutch courage. “Yeah,” he breathed, his knee bouncing nervously. “That, uh… Let’s – yeah.”

My heart gave a little squeeze like it always did when Sebastian was being adorable, and although I hated seeing him so insecure, it also made my protective instincts kick in in full force. I still wasn’t a hundred percent sure as to why he was suddenly so nervous, but I had an inkling.

I led Seb out of the bar and back up the stairs without either of us saying a word. Once we were back in our room, I offered him first use of the little en suite bathroom while I busied myself with shaking up the covers and closing the curtains. Sebastian reappeared after a minute or so, still looking as nervous as I felt, and we exchanged a loaded glance as I ducked past him into the washroom.

As I was brushing my teeth, I studied my reflection in the mirror. I didn’t look any different to this morning and yet I felt like something significant had shifted. This whole day almost felt like fate. Sure, it was also torture, and I was terrified, but hey, that was often how the best things came about, wasn’t it?

When I re-emerged from the bathroom, the central light had been turned off and was replaced by the soft glow of a bedside lamp. Seb was already under the covers, his jeans and sweater folded neatly over the chair by the desk. I started stripping down to my boxers, feeling self-conscious about it even though we’d seen each other half naked plenty of times. But that had been on set. We’d never been half-naked with just the two of us before, and somehow this felt very different. I put my clothes on the desk and made my way over to the bed, flipping back the covers on my side and slipping under them.

Still, neither of us had said anything besides a ‘you go first’ and a ‘thanks’, and to be honest, I couldn’t think of a single thing to say right then. My stomach felt a little queasy, my skin too tight and tingly, and I had to do my best to keep my breathing even. As we lay there side by side, feet hanging over the edge of the bed and my right arm almost touching his left, I couldn’t believe how much I felt like a shy, inexperienced teenager with a crush again. Of course, I always felt a little bit like that when I was around Sebastian, but never quite to this extent before.

After a minute or so, Sebastian softly cleared his throat. In a hushed voice, he asked, “Should I turn off the light?”

“Sure.” I didn’t turn my head to look at him, instead continuing to stare up at the unremarkable, off-white ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing I’d seen all day. The Trevi Fountain had nothing on this ceiling, let me tell you.

Seb shifted onto his side and reached for the switch, before plunging the room into darkness.

Oh god. This was so much worse.

The faculty of sight taken away, every other sensation was instantly heightened. Suddenly, I was even more aware of our proximity, of the heat coming off the body next to me. Sebastian’s natural scent, something spicy mixed with a little bit of fresh sweat, was rapidly intoxicating my senses, and I could hear his every intake of breath, every subtle change in rhythm. He didn’t move, lying stock-still, the tenseness radiating off him doing nothing to abate my own nervousness. In fact, I was so nervous by this point I was almost nauseous, but I knew it would come down to me to break the impasse. I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, taking a deep, bracing breath. I could do this.

Carefully, I shifted a little closer to him, until our arms brushed. The movement was subtle enough to conceivably be passed off as accidental, but the hitch in Sebastian’s breath at the contact was unmistakable and oh so telling. And yet, he still didn’t stir.

I needed to be just a little bit bolder. My heart was hammering so hard I was sure Sebastian must’ve been be able to hear it, but I somehow managed pluck up the courage to move my hand closer, until I could brush my pinkie lightly against his.

This time, I could hear Seb swallow thickly, audible even over the sound of the blood rushing in my ears. I held my breath while I waited for some, _any_ kind of reaction, and for an agonizing moment, I feared I’d gotten it all wrong. Shit. Any minute now, he was going to turn to me and ask me what the hell I thought I was doing. Fuck fuck fuck. I nearly panicked, already starting to spiral – when all of a sudden, I felt his fingers stir against mine, the touch feather-light but indisputably deliberate.

The relief that flooded through me was almost debilitating, but I managed to shake myself just in time to stave off the inevitable freak out Sebastian was sure to have if I didn’t react fast enough. I cautiously covered his hand with mine, my heart skipping a beat when I felt him turn up his palm, accepting my touch and allowing me to silently thread our fingers together.

Holy shit. We were holding hands.

As I was busy trying to tamp down on the urge to squeal or giggle like a giddy kid, Sebastian’s fingers tightened around mine, squeezing my hand. Suddenly, the giddiness was replaced by an overwhelming tenderness, and when I squeezed back, I heard Seb let out a breath that was almost like a sigh.           

Gently, I started swiping my thumb over his knuckles, slowly back and forth, light and teasing. His breathing picked up almost instantly, and I held my own breath as I felt him shift beside me, moving closer still so that our bodies were now touching from shoulder to foot with our arms caught in the middle. When I lifted our clasped hands from between us and rested them on my stomach, Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath and went still. I should’ve asked him if this was still okay, if he was happy, but I couldn’t speak. So instead, I turned onto my side a little, careful not to make any sudden movements, until I could look at him. In the dark, I could just about make out the contours of his face; the straight, elegant line of his nose and his strong jaw, the sweeping shadow of his eye lashes when he blinked.

I watched him as he finally started turning as well, onto his left side until he was facing me. Our faces were only inches apart now; so close that I could smell the hint of toothpaste that lingered on his breath. My heart felt like it was in my throat, thumping like mad, and my breathing was erratic. Thankfully, Sebastian didn’t seem to fare much better.

Very carefully, I brought up my right hand to his face and brushed my thumb over his cheekbone, delighted when he shivered under my touch. I let my fingers gently explore his features, caressing his closed eyes, his nose, and finally his lips. I had to suppress a groan, feeling how soft and yielding they were under my fingertips, and when Sebastian parted them a little in clear invitation, I couldn’t resist swiping my thumb along the inside of his lower lip. My breath caught audibly as the warm, wet heat of it registered and shot straight to my already half-hard cock.

Sebastian let out a whimper, and suddenly I couldn’t wait a second longer to taste those lips that had haunted my dreams for the past few years. With more enthusiasm than grace, I surged forward, closing the final few inches between us and pressing my lips to his. _Finally._ The sound Seb made when I kissed him was equal parts surprise and arousal, a rumble at the back of his throat that reverberated throughout my body and kick-started a fire low in my belly.

It was a good thing my entire being was being consumed by sensations at that moment, or I would’ve surely freaked out at the idea of what was happening right now. As it was, there was no space left in my consciousness for ruminations, every last corner permeated with Sebastian; his scent, his warmth, the incomparable feel of his mouth against mine. The only thing on my mind right then was that I needed to get closer – so I did.

I put my hands on his waist, encountering nothing but warm, bare skin, and pulled him closer to me until there was no space between us at all. Sebastian put up no resistance, going soft and pliant under my hands, molding his body to mine. It was the sweetest thing I’d ever experienced, feeling his fluttering heartbeat against my own chest, knowing that I’d been the one to make it run riot like that. I felt his tongue swipe tentatively over my lower lip, seeking entry, and gave it to him without a second thought. At the first touch of our tongues, my first real taste of Sebastian, I groaned, unable to keep silent any longer. I delved in deeper, wanting to taste more of him, and the kiss quickly turned wet, deliciously messy. One of my hands had migrated to the side of Sebastian’s neck, gripping him tightly as if to anchor myself. Sebastian responded by hooking his leg over my hip, pressing our lower bodies impossibly closer together.

I drew in a stuttering breath when I felt his hardness brush against me, suddenly so aroused I didn’t know what to do with myself. Luckily, Sebastian took the lead then, pushing me onto my back and using the momentum to roll himself on top of me. _Fuck_. That was… a lot.

We stayed like that for a moment, motionless, Sebastian holding himself up over me with his hands planted on the mattress on either side of my head. Our chests were heaving and we were both breathing hard, our breaths mingling in the negligible space between our faces.

“I wanna see you,” I whispered suddenly, overcome with the desire to see his eyes, learn what he looked like when he was like this. Seb hesitated for a moment, but then he nodded. He lowered himself on top of me – god, I loved the solid weight of him – and reached out a hand to turn on the bedside lamp again. I blinked against the sudden brightness, adjusting to the change, and when I could comfortably see again, Sebastian had reclaimed his rightful place above me.

He was stunning. His hair was a mess, curling wildly about his face, his cheeks flushed, lips red and slick, and his eyes glossy with arousal. There was still a hint of hesitancy there though, that made me want to take his face between my hands and pepper his face with soft little kisses until there could be no doubt in his mind as to how much he meant to me. So, that’s exactly what I did. The angle was a little awkward and I had to crane my neck to reach his face, but I didn’t care. All I cared about in that moment was showing Sebastian how I really felt about him, and from the little hitches in his breath, the huffs that were half-way between sniffs and giggles, he seemed to understand.   

Eventually, he intercepted one of my butterfly kisses with his mouth, probably fed up with my beard scratching at his smooth face, and deepened the kiss. He lowered himself down onto his elbows while his hands came to grip my hair hard, keeping my head in place. We kissed slowly, taking our time exploring each other’s mouths. I had had some glorious fantasies about Seb’s mouth over the years, but none of them could’ve lived up to the real thing. _Damn_ , this man knew how to kiss. There was nothing perfunctory about it, each teasing pass of his tongue against mine making me feel like he was trying to rile me up to the point where I would just snap and take control. But I wasn’t going to. I wanted him to set the pace, to show me what he wanted from me. I’d messed up enough good things in my life by being too impulsive and rash, and I wasn’t going to take any risks right now. Sebastian was too important to me for that.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t succeeding in riling me up, however. The longer we made out like that, the more difficult it became to keep myself under control. And so when finally Sebastian gave the tiniest roll of his hips, I hissed and bucked up against him automatically.

“Seb,” I croaked out, the first word spoken since this madness started.

Sebastian hummed, burying his face in my neck and mouthing at the sensitive skin there while he rolled his hips again. This time, I shivered violently enough to make him to pull back and look at me.

“Tell me if you don’t want this,” he whispered, eyes searching my face for any sign of doubt.

I let out an incredulous huff, bringing a hand up to caress his face. “Sebastian... Please believe me when I say I’ve never wanted anything so bad in my _life_.”

The spark of surprise I saw in his eyes made my heart clench. “I mean it,” I insisted. “I can’t believe this is happening, but I want you to know that this isn’t just some fluke to me. I’d understand if you didn’t feel the same way but if that’s the case, you’d better tell me now. ‘Cause if we do this, there’s no going back for me.”

When I’d finished speaking, Sebastian looked like he might cry. I didn’t know what that meant, so I steeled myself and tried to prepare for the worst. Before I knew what was happening, however, Seb’s mouth was back on mine and he slipped his tongue past my lips to capture my mouth in a hot, insistent kiss that made me suddenly forget all about the conversation we’d been having. Guess that meant he felt the same way, then.

He pushed his hips down onto mine forcefully now, grinding down and pulling a loud groan from my throat. God, that felt good.

“I know,” he said, a hint of a smirk his voice, which is when I realized I’d said that out loud. “I’m gonna do it again now.”

I swallowed. “Okay.”

After that, everything became a bit of a blur. The more we ground our erections together, the more frantic our kisses became. It wasn’t sophisticated, but it sure was effective. The way Sebastian moved his body against mine was electrifying, far more sensuous than I would’ve ever imagined a man of his size could be, making me slowly lose my mind. We were moaning, louder than we should’ve been, considering how the thin the walls probably were in this place, but I, for one, couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t remember a time when I’d been so wound up, in such desperate need of relief, and I realized after a minute or two that I was almost certainly going to come in my pants, just like the goddamn teenager I’d been impersonating all night.

“Seb,” I panted against his lips, “Sebastian. I’m – ahh, I’m gonna –”

“Yes,” he breathed into my mouth, “yeah, me too.”

The idea that Sebastian was close to coming just from rubbing up against _me_ was absolutely mind-blowing. With a growl, I dragged my hands down from where they had been clutching at his waist and slipped them under the waistband of his briefs to cup his ass cheeks. Encouraged by the appreciative sound Seb made and the way he thrust his hips forward, I dug my fingers into the firm flesh, kneading his backside.

Fuck, I loved his ass. I couldn’t wait for the opportunity to _really_ have at it some day. To take my time working him open with my fingers and my tongue until he couldn’t remember his own name and would beg for me to fuck him. Just the thought sent a jolt of fire through my veins, almost enough to make me see red and flip him over. But however much I wanted to pin him down and fuck him senseless right now, the desire to do right by Sebastian and make our first time together everything he deserved was just that little bit stronger. I had waited so long for this already, I could wait a little longer.  

We were rocking together insistently now, our achingly hard cocks rubbing together through the thin material of our briefs. When we moved just right, the slick, sensitive heads of our dicks peeking over the top of our underwear would slide against each other. It felt so good I was about to burst out of my skin and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. I really gripped Sebastian’s ass hard now, pushing him down and thrusting up against him for all I was worth. Sebastian didn’t even need the extra push it seemed, since from the moment I put my hands on his ass, he’d abandoned all of his earlier finesse and was now writhing on top of me like a cat in heat – and damn it, if he wasn’t the sexiest thing I’d ever held in my arms. Before long, Seb started whining, mewling into my mouth in a way that reinforced the feline comparison, while I panted hard, sweaty even from the minimal exertion. Tension was coiling in my groin, growing tighter and tighter by the second.

And then Sebastian whispered my name, desperate, almost like a plea, and I couldn’t deny him.

“Go on. Come for me, baby,” I murmured huskily, right as I dipped my middle finger between his cheeks and brushed over his tight hole. Seb groaned obscenely, convulsing against me and immediately starting to spill his release against my abdomen. I followed him over the edge, Seb’s high, broken moans in my ear guiding me through my own orgasm. It was intense. We weren’t even fully naked and yet it was one of the most intimate experiences I’d ever had with another human being.

When we finally started to come down, Seb collapsed on top of me, his chest heaving as the rest of him went lax.

“Fuck,” he breathed.

I chuckled weakly. “Yeah.”       

“Did we just…”

“…come in our pants like a bunch of teenagers? Yeah.”

He buried his giggles in the side of my neck, and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly to my chest. “You do realize I’m never going to let you go again, don’t you?” I rumbled into his hair. It came out sounding far more serious than I had intended, but it was true. I may still have been reeling from our unexpected confessions and the mind-blowing things that followed, but already I knew with a startling certainty that I was going to do everything in my power to keep this man as close to me as possible from now on.

Sebastian either didn’t pick up on the solemn undertone, or he didn’t mind. “I’m countin’ on it,” he simply said, while sighing contentedly.

I smiled, brushing a light kiss to the side of his head. When Seb shifted and I became aware of the wet mess between us, I pulled a face. “Actually,” I said, “maybe we should do something about this before we fall asleep.” I tightened my arms around him one more time and squeezed, adding, “But after that, you’ll never escape me again.”

“Okay, Chris,” Seb yawned, his nose scrunching up adorably. “Sounds good.”

Jesus. This guy was going to be the death of me one day. “Alright then, sweetheart,” I said, kissing the tip of his nose. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

***

 

**Sebastian**

 

The faintest hint of early morning sunlight peeked through the thick curtains of the modest hotel room.

I squinted, my eyes adjusting to the dim light as I came to, out of a deep sleep. A sleep I’d desperately needed after yesterday; which had come quite easily after a long anticipated and very enjoyable orgasm.

A weight pressed against my middle and my back. It took me a moment to realize what it was; I lowered the thin bed sheet to reveal a beautifully sculpted arm and hand plastered to my chest keeping me flush against the warm body spooning me.

_Chris._

The confessions and unhinged intimacy that had been set free in this hotel room just hours ago were monumental and I could feel it in my bones that things between us had changed for the better.

Despite the heavy weight of his muscular body pinning me to him, I felt the absence of the metaphorical weight I’d been carrying for a long time now. Chris had gambled big by filling the awkward silence between us last night, but the simple gesture of taking my hand in his, had burst my heart wide open.

I covered his hand laying on my bare chest with my own. An uncontrollable smile gracing my face as I remembered the revelation of his feelings for me, the words burned into my mind, my heart thrummed under our joined hands and my thumb grazed his in soothing strokes.

All I could feel was elation at the sudden turn of events. Yesterday, I’d been ready to jump off a cliff from all the tension coiling inside of me, threatening to burst sooner rather than later. But laying here now, I was filled with joy and relief. So much in fact, that I couldn’t even be bothered to be embarrassed about the way I’d noisily flailed my way to an orgasm against the planes of his perfect body. The high had been too good.

I closed my eyes to relive the memory, I giggled at the fact we’d not even managed to remove our underwear, the only piece of clothing between us, before we came.

“What’s so funny over there?” a raspy voice asked from behind me.

“Just reliving last night,” I answered.

“That funny huh? From what I remember, you seemed to really enjoy yourself,” he replied cockily.

Warm lips peppered themselves along my neck and shoulder, making me shiver.

“Definitely enjoyed it,” I confirmed, my breath hitching with every kiss. “Just amused by our laughable stamina, we definitely didn’t live up to our super soldier counterparts.”

“Well, it seems like I have something to prove to you then,” Chris defended. “Can’t let you think that’s all I have to offer.”

“And what else can you offer me, Chris?” I asked, turning my head and punctuating my question with a heated kiss. “Could it be whatever it is I feel pressing against my ass?”

I moved my hips back towards his hard-on, feeling his length press ever so slightly between my fabric covered ass cheeks, taunting both of us.

“Mmmm, I’d definitely like to see what you can do with that,” I moaned, eager to take this further. One night with Chris was not enough, a lifetime would barely suffice.

His warm hand moved from my chest down to the bulge growing in my briefs, he gave it a soft squeeze. My head lolled back at this movements, resting in the crook of his neck. He whispered in my ear, “We’ve got an hour before we have to head back to the airport; how about I keep you nice and relaxed with another orgasm?”

“I’d be a fool to refuse an offer like that,” I mumbled, my eyes drifting closed at the pleasure already stirring in my body. He lifted the band of my underwear and slid his hand inside wrapping his fingers around the base of my cock.

His warm grasp heated my blood even more, if that was even possible, and I jerked up into his grip instinctually, wanting him to stroke me.

“Someone’s an eager beaver,” Chris purred in my ear once again. “But I think this will be more fun with a little lube.”

The grip on my cock disappeared as Chris rolled his hot body away from mine and reached for his duffle bag. I heard the tell-tale sound of the zipper opening and some rustling.

“It’s in here somewhere,” he groaned, growing impatient.

“I can’t believe you have lube in your carry on bag,” I giggled.

“I was a boy scout, Seb. Our motto is _be prepared_ ; I wouldn’t want to risk them taking away any of my merit badges. Especially the one for coin collecting, it’s my most prized possession.” I rolled my eyes at his hilarious explanation.

“Ah, found it!” Chris exclaimed, returning to the small bed. I chuckled at the travel size bottle in his large hand. “TSA approved!” he boasted.

“Get back over here,” I ordered, growing needier with each passing second. My cock was fully hard and ready for whatever Chris and his bottle of lube had planned for me.

“Just a second, I gotta get naked too,” he winked. Chris slid his underwear down his toned legs and I felt my mouth start to water at the beautifully thick cock that met my gaze, bobbing against him. Unconsciously, I licked my lips in anticipation.

He slid back into the bed, his warm body wrapping back around me. My head falling back to its rightful place against his broad shoulder. I loved the feeling of his muscular body against mine, our bodies touching from head to toe.

Chris clicked open the cap of his travel bottle and squeeze a generous helping of lube on to his open palm. He warmed it in his hands, the movement making gloriously slick sounds.

The glide of his wet hand surprised me as he reached from behind me to slowly move his fist along my length. I was on cloud nine knowing that Chris was going to make my body writhe for him. I just hoped I could hold out a little longer than I had last night. Once was a matter of circumstance, twice was a pattern.

Chris’ firm but lazy strokes had my eyes rolling in pleasure and panting moans escaping my lips. His slick thumb teased me by squeezing the base of my cock and alternated it with delicate passes over the head. My hips bucked forward, deeper into his fist of their own accord, aching desperately for him to keep up any kind of steady pace. He placed heated kisses along my spine as he slid down the bed. So much for my willpower, I was helpless against his meticulous attention.

As if sensing my impatience, Chris stilled his fist, no longer stroking my swollen cock. Instead, he reached for my hip pressing it back towards the bed. With me flush against the mattress, he lowered himself to his knees between my spread thighs and slowly grazed his lube covered hands up my legs. His sensual touch electrified me and had me thrusting my hips up into the empty air.

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous inside and out,” Chris gasped his eyes trailing up body and finally meeting mine. His sincere words gripped my heart and had me sitting up in order to reach for him. Part of me had still been worried that this was just a physical attraction for him, that there was no way he could feel as deeply for me as I did for him. He leaned forward and I ran my fingers through the well-mussed strands of his hair and brought my mouth to his lips. His beard grazed against my skin and lit up my arousal even more. I’d fallen asleep many nights thinking about the feel of his facial hair under my fingertips. My tongue swept his as much a gesture of desperation and bewilderment. He moaned into my mouth and I swallowed the sounds possessively. My ego thrilled at the idea that this man was as ravenous for me as I was for him.

“I’m so hard for you,” I sighed in between passionate kisses.

“I can see that,” Chris replied, running his hand over my cock once again. “Lay back and let me help.”

Not needing any more convincing, I lay back down onto bed and let Chris stroke me tortuously, my eyes closing due to building pressure, the sensation overwhelming me.

He widened my legs even more and placed my feet flat against the mattress.

Without any warning, my cock was surrounded by wet heat all the way to the base.

“Holy fucking shit,” I wailed in surprise, my eyes now glued to the brown head of hair retreating off my dick. “A little warning next time?” I protested.

“Now what fun would that be?” he retorted cheekily, his tongue began to lap and swirl my dick in a way I’d never felt before. I fixated on the way Chris sucked gently on my tip, his tongue feathering along my slit, driving me absolutely wild. I chuckled, noticing it was with similar enrapture and technique he’d devoured his gelato cone. He began to stoke himself slowly, unable to ignore his own body’s yearning.

The new position of my legs gave me leverage to thrust my cock gently into his hot, open mouth. With his hand still on me, he ultimately still had control of how far he took me. Hot breath and an eager tongue continued to lap at me. My hips bucked shallowly, I didn’t want to hurt Chris at all by forcing my cock down his throat. But I struggled to restrain myself, not a fucking saint.

Once again and without warning, he took me to the back of this throat causing me to nearly spill. “I’m going to come,” I cautioned in attempt to be considerate. We hadn’t exactly discussed each other’s comfort levels and preferences on swallowing. My words had the opposite effect as I’d anticipated. Chris hummed his approval and I could feel the quiver throughout my body. The tentative squeeze his throat gave the head of my cock and had me completely delirious.

“Fuck, Chris. That feels so good,” I moaned, my fingers a death grip in his hair, holding him to me. My hips jerked up on their own forcing Chris to take me deeper and he gagged at the intrusion. The movement and vibration was too much and had me coming instantly.

Chris coughed and my cock slipped from his mouth, my release shooting from me and all over his beard. My hand went instinctively to my cock and pumped myself through my orgasm.

“You okay?” I asked absently, still riding the high. My chest heaving and hand still gliding over myself, milking every last drop from my cock.

Finally, I opened my eyes to meet Chris’, he was wiping stray tears from his cheeks and I noticed my spunk in his facial hair.

“Oh shit, man. I’m sorry, I didn’t plan that I swear,” I apologized for my recklessness.

“It’s okay, Seb. It was worth it, just to see you come apart like that. I’m just disappointed I didn’t get to really taste you,” he replied. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and tracing his bottom lip, along the hairline picking up a sampling of my cum. “Mmmm, delicious” he remarked with his signature smile.

I reached for the tissue box on the nightstand and passed it to him. My eyes staring at his throbbing erection hungry for its own climax.

“Looks like it’s my turn to take care of you,” I said, moving to straddle him. My fingers wrapped around him and I gave the lightest of strokes.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” I whispered, feeling bold, my tongue tracing his ear, feeling him squirm under me.

Chris’ eyes fluttered closed; his long, dark lashes beautiful against his skin. He swallowed thickly at my words and inhaled a stilted breath.

After a few beats of silence, he still hadn’t spoken. The awkwardness of the quiet creeped over me.

“Oh, I see,” I barely choked out, my hand lifting from between his legs. I moved to crawl off of his body, not wanting him to see how his rejection hurt me.

“No, Seb,” he croaked, his eyes shooting open at my attempted escape, or maybe because I’d left him and his cock to their own devices. His large hands gripped both of my thighs keeping me pinned to him.

“Yeah, I get it. No worries, Chris,” I pushed my hands on his shoulders hoping he’d get the point and let me go.

“No, fuck. I swear when you’re touching me, I can barely think.” He rested his forehead against my shoulder. “What I’m trying to say is I want that too,” he mumbled against my skin. “But I’ve never done that before and I want our first time to be perfect,” he continued softly, bringing his beautiful blue eyes to mine.

It warmed me to see such a vulnerable side to Chris; I knew it was there but it was something he usually kept under wraps preferring to help others than burden them with his own insecurities. My unwarranted panic fled as easily as it had appeared. I slid my hand from his shoulders up to the sides of his face, lifting his mouth to mine. I pressed a gentle and chaste kiss to lips.

“I appreciate the honesty,” I replied earnestly, making sure he knew I was being genuine. “I definitely don’t want to pressure you, only when you’re ready.”

“No pressure, Sebastian. Just feel how hard I am for you,” he answered by rolling his hips so his cock brushed against my abs, the cool wetness of his pre-cum marking me. “I just want to be able to take my time and savor you. We’ve both been waiting for this; I’m not going to rush it in thirty minutes before we have to head to the airport. I want to feel the way your skin shivers with each kiss I press against it. The way you’re going to stretch and writhe for me, beg me to give you my cock and finally when we both can’t take another minute, I’ll give it to you.”

“Fuck,” I exhaled sharply. “Keeping talking like that and I’m going to be hard again.”

Chris chuckled, “Not the worst thing that could happen, Seb.”

“Is thirty minutes enough for a hand job?” I teased, reaching between us to take his length in my hand.

“I certainly hope so,” he replied, his voice going thick with lust. “Or it’s going to be a long flight.”

“That’d be some pretty extreme edging,” I laughed, my gently gliding over him, the head of his cock disappearing intermittently into my warm palm.

“Harder,” he moaned.

“Like that?” I asked, squeezing him tightly from root to tip.

“Just like that,” he growled, clearly enjoying my handiwork. His hips began to thrust, making me bounce with him as he drove in and out of my fist. Our movements worked in tandem, bringing the handsome man beneath me closer to the brink of release.

Chris’ eyes were squeezed closed as if in pain and his brow furrowed in intense concentration.

“Just need a second,” he breathed tightly.

“Gonna come already?” I questioned playfully, seeing as my own record to date was equally embarrassing.

“Kiss me,” he panted and I swiftly obliged, eager to feel his mouth on mine again. The kiss was hot and messy, our mouths fighting for control. Chris bit my bottom lip which had me returning the favor with my hand on his cock. I began building him back to a steady rhythm while simultaneously tilting his head, lowering my mouth to the curve of his neck, trailing hot, wet kisses on his skin.

Chris’ heavy breaths spurred me even further. I made my way to his clavicle, licking over his tattoo. I nipped and bit his beautiful skin, leaving it red and slick. A primal instinct had me wanting to mark him as mine.

“Gonna make you come,” I said, more as a promise than a statement of fact.

“Please, please,” he begged, his voice straight out of my fantasies. His cock was heavy and leaking all over me, the tip dark and swollen, aching to come.

I doubled down, stroking him just the way I liked to be touched. Clearly, Chris approved of my methods because his eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

“Fuck, fuck. Jesus fucking Christ,” he moaned through gritted teeth. He was so close, just one more pass and he’d be a goner.

“Careful, Christopher. Any louder and the Pope himself is going to hear you take the Lord’s name in vain,” I quipped, albeit feeling equally breathless just watching him come undone.

He silenced my smart mouth once again taking my bottom lip as his own. The momentum of his thrusts had me rocking back on my heels as he buried himself balls deep in my hand. With one final pass of my hand, I felt the way his body tensed so tight sending him over the edge. Unable to support himself, his weight learned forward, forcing my back to the bed. Chris hovered on top of me. From this position I had the best view of Chris’ beautiful cum face; I’d never forget the blissful expression that overtook him, I’d never seen him look so light and free. His cum covered us both, the hot spurts seemingly endless until finally he collapsed onto me.

The weight of his body was heavy but not too much. I loved how in this very moment there was no longer any space between us, physical nor metaphorical.

After coming to, Chris turned his head and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, his head rising and falling with each of my breaths, “I guess we better get going if we wanna make our flight.”

“Already? I don’t want to leave, Italy is my new favorite place. America who?” I pouted, feeling disappointed. There’s no way I wanted to leave from my warm nest under him. I lazily ran my fingers up and down his back.

“Mmmm, sweetheart. If you keep that up, we’re going to have to explain why we missed the plane. I’m not so sure that nice lady working the counter yesterday wants to hear all about how you spent the past eight hours sexing me up,” he laughed. Plus, we both have commitments back home. Just remember, what happened here was real. One hundred percent. It’s coming home with us.”

I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him tethered to me. His words reassured, but who knew that the world was going to say.

“Whatever happens, we’re going to deal with it together, Sebastian.” He lifted his weight onto his arms and swept my mouth in a tantalizing yet equally calming kiss.

Ladies and gentleman, Chris Evans the fixer.

I felt my body relax instantly.

Chris rolled off of me and headed to the bathroom to clean up, leaving me to enjoy the rewarding view of his ass.

We each took turns hopping in the teeny tiny shower for a quick rinse, washing away the smell of sex from our bodies and quickly packed our few belongings into our bags. He placed a generous tip on the dresser for the housekeeper.

I checked out of the room at the front desk and Chris asked kind woman at the desk to call us a cab.

We waited outside the hotel, the sun having dried away any evidence of last night’s hailstorm. The taxi pulled up and Chris opened the door for me, ever the gentleman.

I slid over to the other side of the cab making room for him.

“Dove?” a familiar voice asked.

“Giovanni!” Chris exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Signore!” he replied, clearly remembering our eventful car ride the night before.

“Portaci all'aeroporto per favore,” Chris spouted in what sounded to me like perfect Italian.

My head whipped around so fast, my mouth gaping in surprise, “You speak Italian,” I said, stating the obvious.

Chris grinned like the cat that ate the damn canary, “A little.”

“You’re going to pay for that, Evans. Just you wait,” I forewarned.

“I can take it,” Chris replied flirtatiously, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and my body relaxed instantly into his.

“Ah, il vero amore.” Giovanni smiled warmly as we pulled away from the hotel.

“What’d he say?” I whispered to Chris, waiting for him to translate.

“It’s true love,” he said, pressing his lips to the top of my head.

“Si,” I replied, because I couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find us on Tumblr! [Wintersoldier1989](https://wintersoldier1989.tumblr.com/) \- [Musette22](https://musette22.tumblr.com/)


End file.
